When Snow Falls
by LunarLover3517
Summary: Hello, my name is Charlotte Snow, My grandfather was the President of Panem. But things change and things happen. And i find myself standing on a pedestal waiting for the 60 seconds to end so I can run, and run as fast as i can away from my fellow Tributes. I don't know how it happened and I never thought it would happen, but i'm a Tribute in the legendary Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**- This is a Prologue.**

I'm expecting a production meeting in which Plutarch instructs me where to stand and give me my cue for shooting Snow. Instead, I find myself sent into a room where six people sit around a table. Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, and Enobaria. They all wear the gray rebel uniforms from 13. No one looks particularly well. "What's this?"

I say.

"We're not sure," Haymitch answers. "It appears to be a gathering of the remaining victors."

"We're all that's left?" I ask.

"The price of celebrity," says Beetee. "We were targeted from both sides. The Capital killed the Victors they suspected of being rebels. The rebels killed those thought to be allied with the Capital."

Johanna scowls at Enobaria. "So what's she doing here?"

"_She_ is protected under what we call the Mockingjay Deal," says Coin as she enters behind me. "Wherein Katniss Everdeen agreed to support the rebels in exchange for captured victors immunity. Katniss has upheld her side of the bargain, and so shall we."

Enobaria smiles at Johanna. "Don't look to smug," says Johanna. "We'll kill you anyway."

"Sit down, please, Katniss," says Coin, closing the door. I take a seat between Annie and Beetee, carefully placing Snow's rose on the table. As usual, Coin gets right to the point. "I've asked you here to settle a debate. Today we will execute Snow. In the Previous weeks, hundreds of his accomplices in the oppression of Panem have been tried and now await there own deaths. However, the suffering in the districts has been so extreme that these measures appear insufficient to the interest of maintaining a sustainable population, we cannot afford this."

Through the water in the glass I see a distorted image of one of Peeta's hands. The burn marks, we are both fire mutts now. My eyes travel up to were the flames liked across his forehead, singeing away his brows but just missing his eyes. Those same Blue eyes that used to meet mine and then flit away at school. Just as they do now.

"So, an alternative has been placed on the table. Since my colleagues and I can come to no consensus, it has been agreed that we will let the victors decide. A majority of four will approve this plan. No one may abstain from the vote," says Coin "What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capital population, we have a final symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power."

All seven of us turn to her. "What?" says Johanna.

"We hold another Hunger Games using Capital children," says Coin.

"Are you joking?" asks Peeta.

"No," answers Coin. "It was also my idea." she adds.

After a bit of deliberation Johanna, Enobaria, and Peeta agrees. I expect Peeta still hasn't been cleared of the hijacking (the way the Capital tortured him). Yet, feeling a sense of hatred to our to be dead President I find myself saying that I like the idea and agree to have a final Hunger Games.


	2. Maryloaf Ave

-** Maryloaf Ave.**

"What?" I say in a sing song voice to my mother down the stairs. "Come here, dear we need to talk." Mother said. She's been talking like this ever since Grandpa Snow died, she wouldn't tell me how it happened but she did tell me he didn't die in vain. I don't really believe her though, Grandpa told me all about the rebels and how they threaten the safety of our people.

So I walk down the stairs quietly, expecting my mother to talk about Grandpas death, because she usually brings it up for my father's sake, telling me how rebels are enemies and not to be dealt with. I walk into the kitchen to find instead my mother and father talking to one of the Capital Officials in the doorway.

"How could this be? The rebels intended that there be no more games." "Yet they go ahead and plan for capital children to die!" Interrupts father, in a pretty stern voice trying to overpower the conversation. "I... I'm afraid we cannot do anything to stop this, at least not with President Paylor in office." replied the official backing off on his voice a bit.

"Mom, what's going on?" I ask as I interrupt their conversation sounding as if there was no fear in my voice. "Uhhhh, Official Burt here has….. brought us some bad news." She manages to say even though her voice isn't sounding very okay about this at all. I look at her directly to notice she is giving me the oh-dear-I'm-so-sorry-this-is-happening look.

"Never mind," I say, "we can talk about this as a family." Both my parents nod in agreement. "Good-day Official Burt" (I was told by my father to address the official.) "Good day to you too, hopefully" replies Burt giving us a crooked smile then turns around and walks out. I close the door behind me and lead mother and father into the living room for a chat.

Being a 15 year old and also the granddaughter of Pr. Snow you still have to look after your mothers conflicting emotions. "Okay, did I hear there is going to be another games? Except this time with capital children?" I ask my father, so mom can calm down.

"Yes, and being Snows granddaughter at 15 doesn't look so good." Father gave me a little frown. Thankfully my family actually knows what has happened unlike most of the plastic freaks in the capital. We're almost normal if you don't count the fact that I am related to the old president.

I start pacing. "No, that's not good at all… when are the reapings?" I ask. "June 23, in a week from now." My father says keeping a close eye on me.

"Okay, that means I have a week or so to learn how to yield a weapon." I stop pacing. "Dad, you need to help me or I for sure won't be coming back home." I looked up at him with big eyes. My Dad just stares at me. "Okay, I don't want to lose my little girl."


	3. Bow's, Knives or Spear's?

**-Bow's, Knives' or Spears?**

**We started training that evening after having an early dinner at three thirty. My mother wouldn't help in the training, because every time she looked at me I would see her try to fight back tears. She goes to go sob in the privacy of her room as my father leads me to the back door to where our yard has turned into a small training facility.**

**My father has friends who make weapons for the Games so he had some of them come over earlier, to provide us with the proper weapons.**

"**Charlotte, what do you think?" says my father addressing the yard. "It's, got a lot of promise." I say to him. "Shall we get started?"**

"**Okay you know how this works, you practice for a couple days in the training room, and then you have a private presentation with the Gamemakers."**

"**So is that what were doing here?" I ask. "Yes, now pick your weapon." says Dad gesturing to a table ridded with weapons. There the ones you assume to know, Axe's, Awl's, Bow's, Spears, Blowguns, Knives' and an incredible selection of Sword's.**

**I don't like to imagine myself stabbing people with an Awl, or throwing a heavy Axe at someone's chest. But I don't mind being sneaky with a Bow, like Katniss Everdeen, she was my favorite victor, mostly of what she sacrificed to save her little sister at the reaping. Nor do I mind throwing Knives because you can barely see them when they enter someone's body. I can't think of holding a sword because you have to be so close to looking into their innocent eyes as they die, and spears can be so effective.**

**Now the question is Bow's Knives or Spears? I decide to go with either Bow's or Knives and train with them both to see which I wont throw up on if I hold it with blood clearly visible were I killed someone. Then the training begins.**

**My dad start's by showing me the basic maneuvers for holding and using the weapons. Then he shows me toward the targets. They are five foot human body targets with rings on the chest, head and groin area.**

"**Okay." I whisper to myself as I lift the first knife. It's a deadly, short knife serrated a few centimeters from the tip. I hold the knife tip aiming the handle at a target, pull the handle back and I wait two seconds, then I throw the knife as hard as I can.**

"**Nice job, I new you'd be a natural." My father says with great enthusiasm, before I could even process that I had actually hit the target. My knife hadn't made the death shot, but I'll have just nicked the right collarbone.**

"**Dad, I haven't even hit a ring," I say looking at him with a-matter-of-fact-eyes. "I don't think I'm a natural." My dad comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. " Then I guess we'll have to keep trying."**


	4. Warning Terabeth

**-Warning Terabeth**

**I walk down the street after a long mourning of training, considering it was just 2 hours but still killer. My dad had me try an exercise were I would run around with throwing knives and bow and arrows, to see which I'd react to fist. Knives won over the bow, so their going to be my top weapon.**

** Right now I'm going to my friend Terabeth's house to warn her of what's to come and if she'd like to come train with me. As I walk down the sidewalk I see a change in my surroundings from the day the games were announced. The homes feel colder than a week ago when the rebellion was going on; the drapes are pulled tighter together and no people roaming the streets any more. **

** I'm starting to regret this when my feet find the strip of sidewalk in front of Terabeth's house; I remind myself that I have to do this for Terabeth's sake. I walk to the front door, knock three times and Terabeth answers the door.**

** "Charlotte, hi, what are you doing here." asks Terabeth staring at me. "Um…I wanted to talk to you, may I come in?" I ask. "Yes, of course" she says opening the door to let me in.**

** When I come in Terabeth ushers me to her room on the top floor. Her room is the smallest bedroom in the house and its painted a bright orange to match her autumn leave's bed set.**

** We sit on her bed and she looks at me with a strange look, but I start talking instead of keeping the bothering silence. "Being the Presidents granddaughter, I'm bound to be picked, just like victors children, but I'm going to far to popular to not be chosen for the Games." She stares at me apologetically without saying anything, I continue. "Now, I have started to train with weapons to ready myself, because I care about you and your brother's safety, me and my father decided to ask you if you'd like to come train with us." It comes out fast but easily as I've been practicing all mourning.**

** "I'm sorry Charlotte, I don't want anyone to die like this, I didn't even approve of the Games before the rebellion." That's true, she did pour her feelings about the Games to me two or three years ago as we watched it and thought what life would be like in the districts, living in fear of sending their children off to the Capital.**

** "I know, but we can't change President Paylor's mind if the remaining victors agreed to it." I say as she sighs. "Okay, I'll come and convince Fabian to join us too." As she finishes her older brother Fabian enters the room, his blond hair glistening wet from a shower. "What should I join you to do?" says Fabian asking his sister.**

** "We are going to learn how to fight, with weapons," says Terabeth standing up. "Whether you like it or not."**


	5. Fabians Secret

**-****Fabian's Secret**

I've always kind of liked Fabian; from the day I met him. It had been the first time I went to Terabeth's house; she let me in and said she had to do something outside. I showed myself into the living room and sat on the couch.

I was just admiring all the bright colors in the odd combination of furniture, when he walked in. Fabian was wearing a blue and yellow t-shirt with sleeve's that pointed out straight off his shoulder's giving off the impression of very broad shoulder's and a pair of matching yellow jeans. The look suited him in someway, when it doesn't suit the other guys who wear the style at school.

"Hi, are you Charlotte?" he said entering room "Because you look way too popular to be my sister's friend." I just smile at him and say. "Yes I'm Charlotte, and I didn't know Terabeth had a brother so… judgmental." He smiles at me and says "Well, I'm Fabian and I see you've met our house, it was my idea to paint the walls yellow." I look around at the bright yellow walls. "It really complements the place." I say truthfully. That's when Terabeth walks in carrying a spray bottle containing a mysterious purple liquid.

"Fabian, I think I told you not to scare away any more of my friends with your creepy attitude." She says in a delightfully sarcastic way. "Ok, I will leave you two to your own devices, just don't expect me to come back so you can pick my brain, my science fair project won second place." He said as he pointed to his temple so long ago.

Right now I watch him longingly as he picks up a spear and moves to the target range. I and Terabeth sat here for half an hour learning about edible plants and testing each other once in a while.

I decide to leave Tera and tryout my bow again, also just to get a little closer to Fabian. I try it and the first few arrows I hit some rings, then I get a bulls eye and I've got his attention. "Wow, I'm impressed; you're almost as good as I am." he's barely hit the target yet, I laugh. "You've barely hit a hair on the target and you're bragging about it, plus I'm better with the knives." I say looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Show me then, if you're that good." He says pointing at the table full of weapons.

"Sure." Now I walk to the weapons table and nervously pick up the 5 knives, one for each target. I take position at the first target, I start walking and throwing the knives at the same time, to my amazement I hit three Bulls eyes and two hit wear the forehead would be.

"Very nice, maybe you could give Tera a lesson." He says pointing a thumb over his shoulder at his sister. Yes, Terabeth is the worst sword fighter I've ever seen, but she's my best friend and I care about her, so I told her she should spend the most time in training learning about wild edibles. She listened to me but I think it rubbed her the wrong way; she's a very forgiving person so she didn't have a grudge for very long.

After training I offer to walk them home but for some reason I find myself walking with Fabian instead. He stops walking to sit down on a bench and put his face in his hands. "You okay?" I ask "Yay, I'm fine." he says, but he's obviously not fine. "No you're not fine, what's the problem? You can tell me." I say sitting down beside him. He takes his hands away from his face to reveal his tender dark brown eyes which lock on mine. "I'm sorry this is going to happen to you." He says taking one of my hands in both of his. I'm lost for words when he says "I love you Charlotte."


	6. Midnight Sneak out

** -Midnight Sneak out**

I sit starring at Fabian in shock, then reality rushes in. I lean in and kiss him full on the mouth, I've never kissed a boy before, and I explore the feeling. I catch on to things that would be easy to forget, like the soft and gentle feel of his lips on mine and the sent of pancakes and syrup from this mourning still lingering across his skin.

We break apart, he smiles at me and I smile back. "Now what shall we do in our last few days of living in peace?" I ask him he smiles even wider. "Well, I'd like to spend as much time as possible with you." He answers. "Yes, I'd agree to that." I say adding my other hand on top of the others that are conjoined between us. "Then I guess it's appropriate that I'll meet you here at midnight tonight." He says pushing a stray blonde hair back behind my ear.

"Very, then I guess I'll see you tonight." I say getting up as he follows pursuit.

Fabian holds my face with his hands and I slide my arms around his waist pulling him closer, I kiss him goodbye. "See you then." He says breaking apart. I start walking in the direction of my house, when I look back whipping my hair through the increasing wind. He stands there still watching me leave. I blow him a kiss (common Capital gesture) and he smiles before he starts walking home. I walk home smiling to myself, longing him to me like that again.

I hunger for him the rest of the day, waiting till midnight when I will sneak off to find him sitting on that very same bench were I kissed Fabian Metlock. Finally I see the clock find its mark at 11:50pm; unfortunately my bedroom is on the top floor, so I'll have to go down the stairs and through the kitchen to get to Fabian. My mother and father have bedrooms on the top floor as well; I'll have to pass their chamber to get to my goal.

My mom will sleep through anything, it's my dad that scare's me; with how alert he can be during sleep. I tip toe as soundlessly as I can, trying not to wake them. I get to the stairs with success but I'm still not through the house yet. I keep going, and get down the stairs just barely; the third last step is the squeakiest thing you've ever heard. I stepped down without thinking scaring myself immensely, but it's my mother who woke up. She stalks out of her bedroom not even acknowledging that I was there, Now's my chance to leave the house with noisy sounds from the bathroom mask the sounds of my footsteps. My feet lead me outside and down the street, my runners flopping as I walk down the street to where a boy sits looking up at a street lamp.

I come up behind Fabian and slide my hands around his shoulders to rest on his collar bone, I lean down and kiss him on the neck then his jawbone, and he turns as if he can't wait any longer and kisses me on the mouth. We break apart and I turn to walk around the bench, he stands up then I bury my face in the crock of his neck wrapping my arms around his waist. Fabian returns the affection by putting his arms around me and kisses my neck. Why do we have to die in the most vulnerable place ever, The Hunger Games.


	7. The Reaping Letter

The Reaping Letter

This morning, a letter was mailed out to each under 18 year old, of the Capitol with instructions on what to do, or where to go when the day of the reaping occurred. How it works is that your letter would consist of the number of district you were to represent and what part of the city that your district Reaping will takes place

Terabeth, Fabian and I, waited till the end of the training to open our letters, then we sat in my living room, staring down at our letters with giant eyes. Terabeth's purple hair enhancing the bright shade of green spots that dot her eyes and the big brown eyes of Fabian, kind, but viewed with fear

"Okay on the count of three", I star to say "One…two…three" We start digging into our letters detestly, like we're opening a 5 month sandwhich wrapped in mold. I open my letter and start reading

"Dear Charlotte Snow,  
You have been selected to attend a public reaping at 11:45am, Saturday the 26th of June at Jonathon square, park west, you will be representing District 9. "

I look up realizing, just how real this is. I'm going to the Hunger Games, and no one can stop that except . Fabian and Terabeth finish reading their letter and give me the same look I expect I had on my face a second ago

"What district?" says Terabeth to no one particular. "Four" answers Fabian."Eight" added Terabeth. "Nine" I say, looking down at my letter, hating Grandpa Snow with every waking minute

"So we're all going to different parts of the city?" asks Terabeth. I read where I'm destined to go tomorrow "I guess so, I'm going to Jonathon central park" says Fabian, reading it over again. "That would be the park in the middle, right?" he asks. "Nooo, Central means east. Yeah, it means the middle park" retorts Terabeth sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to Barker park, just down the street" adds Terabeth with an air of regret.

"My dad will drive us, I'm going to Jonathon Square, park west" I say, as dad walks in "Where am I driving to?" he asks, plopping down on the couch. "Jonathon Square, West and North" I say, getting up. "I'll walk you guys home, we'll pick you up, 10 'o clock tomorrow morning" I tell them as they fold their letters back and getting up


	8. Mental Mortality

**Mental Mortality**

I came home at 3:00pm Friday evening. I had just walked Terabeth and Fabian home. I said I'd see them tomorrow before the reaping.

I've only seen my mom a few times in the past week because of her mental issues. I've forgotten what the correct term is but she has a tendency of breaking down and crying, sometimes she can't even speak for almost an hour. Right now she watches me remove my boots. Even after they're off she continues to stare.

"Mom, you alright?" I ask cautiously. She runs over and embraces me. "You're getting so old dear, you're nearly as tall as me." She says it so happily it brings me to tears. Even though it makes me happy to hear, half of me is still upset.

I pull away slightly and look her in the eyes "I love you mom, remember that." I say sobbing freely." I will." She say and we continue to hug each other. Sometimes crying, other times smiling and laughing. Finally my mother lets go and walks up to her room, her red skirt flouncing as she bounces up the stairs. Leaving me to wipe the tears from face. I feel emptiness wash over me knowing I won't be seeing her again.

I fall sleep well for an hour, but then the nightmares begin. I dream of standing on a metal plate, Watching as the clock ticks to zero. I sprint and join †he bloodbath in attempt to get a backpack. I dream of Terabeth mauling me with a mace. I also dream of Fabian getting himself killed, killing others and rejecting me and helping others track me down. Stupid nightmares, hopefully the Hunger Games won't be as traumatic.


	9. A Fleeing Tera

**A Fleeing Tera**

I wake up June 26th, the day the reaping of my sponsored district will occur. The hopeless ache of my gut enhances the unclenching fear of my conscience. Today I will be chosen as female tribute of district 9 whether I like it or not.

My body moves itself like a ghost, out of bed and around my room. I put on a yellow lace up sun dress and pull back my blond hair tying it with a yellow ribbon. I look at myself in the mirror, mom always told me how beautiful I was and that any boy would be lucky to capture my heart. I saw my beauty as not really important, but now it becomes a key playing strategy, to get sponsors.

I remember that we're allowed a token from your district or in my case, from somewhere that feels like home. I go to my dresser and pick out my favorite necklace; a purple rose suspended by a gold chain. I got the necklace from my grandfather, his signature being a rose lapel; he thought it would be alright if I followed in his footsteps since my father refused.

"Charlotte, lets go its almost 11:00" My father calls from downstairs. "Coming." I yell back at him. I take one last look at myself in the mirror, and then I leave, but not without a dreadful look at my chamber. The blue walls cast a weary glow over the room, illuminating the fancy furniture that rid the floor. I stifle a sob and make a muffled choking sound in the back of my throat.

"Charlotte?" says my dad coming up the stairs behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte, are you okay?" dad asks with a concerned facial expression. "I'm-f-fine, lets go." I tell him stuttering a bit, I turn to face him, then I'm pulled into a full on embrace. My dad nearly ever hugs me, but I know that it's because of the occasion. I return the embrace, when we break he just says. "Come on Char; let's go get your friends."

As we pull up in front of the Dray's house, I notice that their car is missing and only one light stays on where Tera Dray's chamber is supposed to be. Feeling a sense of curiosity and weariness, I step down from my dad's truck and cautiously walk to the front door. Fabian answers the door on the third knock.

"Hey, beautiful." Hey says as if we're _not _going to be reaped in half an hour. "Hi, where's Tera?" I ask him, then the color drains from his face.


	10. A spot of blood

A spot of blood

"What do you mean she's gone?" I ask him, as Fabian stands there frowning. "She left, Mom and Dad can't stand to see both their children be reaped in one day" he says hopelessly waving his hands. "Well, I couldn't leave you and I know they'll get caught sooner or later" he puts a hand on my shoulder, grazing my cheek in doing so.

He's wearing a tight fitted white t-shirt with a blue blazer and indigo pants. His hair sparkled with just a tiny hint of glitter; very less then what boys wear at school. "Well, it's their choice anyway, you ready?" I ask, hiding back tears for my best friend Terabeth. "Ya, just wait one second" he says, putting up one finger, then he glides back inside. I always admired how graceful he can be at times, but that's just because I'm super clumsy. One time, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, fell into an old lady, and she toppled over the man in front of her who banged his head on a telephone pole. I was 12 when that happened and I've come a long way without pushing people into telephone poles.

Fabian appears again in the doorway with an orange flower held in front of him "For you" he says, handing me the orange petunia flower, I take it, then rise up on my toes and kiss his cheek. He blushes a brilliant red and I say "We better go, my dad's waiting for us in the truck"

After we drop off Fabian I have a sense that I'll never get to see him ever again. Maybe it's just the mood I'm in, or the streets full of kids and their parents, but a very depressing mood rises over us in the truck like that old lesson about a dog cavern, where the dogs die because of the volcanic activity and they're not enough above the ground to have air flow. I feel like that now, a helpless dog trapped a too close to the ground where the carbon dioxide will slowly choke me to death

We finally pull up to Jonathan square park west with 10 minutes before the scheduled reaping will begin. "Dad, I love you just remember that" I say, opening the door, a cool air bursts through my air, despite the summer sun. I take one last look at my father and find him staring at the steering wheel with sad frustrated eyes. I suddenly feel angry at him for not looking at me, so I jump down from the truck and slam the door

My first look at the reaping has the effect of jumping into the television to a District 1 reaping, only without the happy faces. The expressions on the children's faces sickens m, as we're formed into long lines facing a table, where two Capitol attendants sit there, signing in the sponsored children of District 9

My thinking is cut off when a boy behind me taps me on the shoulder and says "That's where they're gonna sign us in, take a small spot blood to identify us, they do it in the districts too" the boy is short and buff with golden hair and hazel eyes. They're going to take out blood. I hate blood. I hate it the same way since I was 8, when Grandpa Snow brought me to his mansion, and I accidentally saw someone being tortured for information, I think. There was so much blood I've been frightened every day since.

I would've though this boy was cute, but now, as we make our way towards the table, my nostrils are filled with the rusty, coppery scent of open blood.

"You are the president's granddaughter, Charlotte right?" I nod slowly, tearing me eyes away from the table. I don't remember watching the children in line being pricked by the mechanical needle, and touching their fingers to a paper stuck into a binder neatly.

"Ya, I don't believe I've seen you before" she says , trying to gather herself into a comfortable conversation with the boy "I'm Nevan, I live across the south end of the city" he puts his hand out in a friendly gesture. I take it and shake it twice, his calmness. We let go and he smiles at me

"Your turn" he says. I turn in horror to the table and find myself staring directly at the needle in the female attendant's hand. "Give me your arm" she says, with almost no expression. I push my hand in her midst while closing my eyes, then I feel a strict grip on my right wrist. The worst part comes fast but seems to last for hours in my book, then it's over, just like that, and I find myself leaving the table to find a place to stand


	11. Names on Slips of Paper

**Names on slips of Paper**

I find a place close to the front with the sixteen year olds; it will be easier to get to the front. I've known my fate for the past few days, but now that it's finally being confronted, I'm scared to death. My finger is still bleeding and I hold it out to my side as if not to get it on my dress, but my fear of blood says different; I really just don't want to look at it.

It seems almost artificial the blood, like red paint on canvas or felt marker stained on your skin after coloring. I picture what the inside of my skin would look like, and wish I didn't. I pictured blue blood trailing along as if nothings wrong, then out of the blue its being pulled into a new life of red torture.

Then I become aware of the Panem National Anthem, its loud trumpets belching louder than the rest of the band, over the piccolos, trombones, clarinets and euphoniums. Finally the familiar solo of flutes seep's through my ears, then I see something flicker in my peripheral vision, maybe not a flicker but a wave. I turn and see Nevan (the boy from the blood ling) waving a hand at me from a row away. He points at something up on a big plat formed stage lighted with gigantic bulbs spewing yellow light at middle stage. I hadn't noticed it by now, so it takes a little time to figure out what's so bizarre that he'd want me to see, and then it catches as our district 9 escort steps out from behind a bulb. _Oh my-gosh, _it's her dress, it's totally see through, you could see all her private body parts like the sun in a clear sky. Her wide brown eyes look as if they've exploded because of these long yellow spiky eyelashes.

I hold back a chuckle and look back at Nevan with a stern look; he laughs and turns his attention toward the front. The escort starts speaking and I bring my eyes and ears to focus on what she's saying and not what she's wearing, because it's really embarrassing.

My hearing comes down to a minimum as the escort walks over to the crystal ball, then she puts her long jeweled fingers into a massive crystallized ball filled with names on slips of paper. I close my eyes awaiting her voice to call out into the audience and spread distant looks in my direction as she says my name.

"Charlotte Snow" as I expected to happen, all eyes comes to stare right at me. I try to ignore them as I make my way toward stage. Nevan tapes me on the shoulder as I walk by and nods at me with a sad regretful look; I nod back and force myself not to cry. The rebels will just punish me harder.


	12. The Boy Tribute

**The Boy Tribute**

The view from stage is tremendous with a little tick of black magic, just the right amount to terrify me. I try to hide my fear while the escort digs around the second glass ball with long painted fingernails, then she brings back her hand clasping a paper with the name of my fellow boy tribute. I try not to think of all the kids younger than me at school yielding a weapon over my dead body. She ushers her revealing body back to the front and hastily opens the paper from within the glass ball.

"Nevan Hallman" I hear carrying across the crowd. Nevan, that guy I talked to in line? I find him in the crowd, his face lighted with disbelief. After a second having his mouth hanging open, he changes to a blank expression, and then pushes his way toward the stage.

Suddenly he's in front of me, staring me down as the escort requires that we shake hands. "Good luck" he says, all the wit gone from his voice and face. I shake his outstretched hand and return a nod, then we are rushed behind stage to were a Blake limo will await to take us to the remake center.


	13. The Remake Center

**The Remake Center**

I wake up just as we pull up in front of the remake center. I didn't think I was this tired until about ten minutes ago when reaping was finished, I guess I fell asleep during the car ride or something.

"Did you have a nice nap." Says a slightly cocky voice beside me, and I turn to see Nevan. I jump with surprise at the sight of him, then I remember what had just happened and it hits me hard. I start to cry, and then I remember that I have to keep myself together for the camera's and I cry even harder.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry okay,_** please**._" I hear the pleading in his voice and i look up, puzzled. Nevan just looks at my face with deep concern and then takes of his seat belt. I don't say anything as he scoots over and puts his arms around me and says in a very soothing. "Shhhhhh... don't cry it'll just make everything worse." so i put my head down on his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, you two back there are you going to get or am i gonna have force you out." says the limo driver in a stern voice. I caught a glimpse of him earlier, he was a bulky man with blond hair that spiked out of head like knives, i don't want to get on his bad side. "We better go." I said and he shakes his head in agreement.

Outside the limo we find the remake center, witch i have been to many times with grandpa. I almost know it inside out, so i walk to the front door with Nevan. Immediately me and Nevan are separated and ushered into two different hallways. Finally after passing about fifteen doors, i find myself facing my prep team in a plain white room with a hospital bed and a trolley filled with beauty products. They get right to business without even telling me their names as they start to pull of my dress. Feeling a sense of insecurity i am stripped of my clothes and pushed onto a pedestal in the corner, with a large person sized mirror witch reminded me of the one in my room then they walk around me as if i'm a pair of 2 dollar earings that didn't seem as flouncy or fancy for their styles.


	14. Fabians Devotion

**Fabian's Devotion**

"Ouch!" that really hurt. My prep team has been at this for hours it seam's, they're in the process of trying to rid my body of any hair. I've been growing it out since I was fourteen when I shaved my legs to bleeding nothingness. For the record my leg hair was way longer and noticeable for my likening. I was teased a couple times about it till finally I decided to get rid of it. (That was a mistake.) I totally hacked my legs and cut them till the bath water was turning red. When my mom found me she threw a hissy-fit, waving around her purple wig as if I'd just died right there. She calmed down after awhile and told me to use wax instead, but I could never bring myself to do it.

"Sorry dear." Says one of the three girls, she out of all told me her name, Catasia. (This explains the leopard print tight fitted crop dress.) All of them know who I am, no doubt someone would've told them. That's why their giving me the cold shoulder.

Catasia and the other preps finish of their work and order me to sit and wait for the stylist. I'm buck-naked and insecure as an ant, but I don't want to look vulnerable to anyone, so I just sit and wait. My mind starts to wander of into space where I see Fabian staring me down holding a spear to my heart. (Did I mention I didn't get much sleep last night? Well there you go my imagination gone wild.)

My thinking gets interrupted by a soft set of footsteps coming down the hall. Then, the door opens with slight 'creek' and there's my stylist. A blue male stands in front of me with glowing raccoon eyes and flowing red hair. The first word that pops into my head is 'plastic surgery'. His face is so sleek you could go ice skating on it, his lips puffed up like they'd explode if you kissed him and he's got nonexistent eyebrows white as snow.

"Come" he says without offering his name or even a robe. So I walk naked down the hallway, trying not to make it a big deal when to me I think it really is. He takes me into a lounge room off the main hall and orders me to put on a robe and sit down. I look at him with a confused expression, because there's absolutely nothing in the room. He just looks at me like I'm stupid and pushes me further in. 'Oh' takes the shape of my mouth, because all of the furniture is plain white and you have to strain to see the outlines. (He must have some extra eye surgery that I don't.) So I nod and sit down, I also find a thin white robe hidden in the couch pillows, I put that on to.

The blue on his skin stands out like paint on canvas, all the blue setting everything into my vision. The stylist finds a hidden T.V remote and points it at the top corner of the room. A flat screen T.V turns on with a blazing light, and then here's the daily reaping 101. I see a varying of faces looking at the ground or of into the distance as they walk up to the pedestal one by one starting with district twelve. As the names go I start to become more frightened for Fabian and the nonexistent Terabeth. My reaping go's by and so does Tera's which looks as if they haven't gone looking for her yet. Now, Fabian's, I watch as two people (not Fabian.) are called to the stage, the escort asks for volunteers and I here one loud voice ring over all the quiet. Unmistakable, Fabian.


	15. Riding beneath the Starless Sky

**Riding beneath the Starless Sky- her reaction is here.****  
**

The tears come fast but silent in the cold white room, the blue man watches me.

"Yer Boyfriend?" he says in a southern accent that i hadn't noticed before, i look at and he immediately drops the tease. "Some'on Important?"

"Yes i guess you could say that." i say wiping away the tears. "Hey, is that a southern accent, or am i just going crazy." 'Cause seriously it's distracting, I've never heard it from anyone of capital relation. Maybe from southern district 4, but not here.

"Yes, i got it done surgically after the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick inspired a lot my dear." he says puffing out his belly, and smilling crazily. This guys out of his mind.

"You've earned the right to know my name i think." i roll my eyes but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Ty's my name, my dear." he says proudly.

"Ty?, that's an easy name." i say trying to keep myself from crying because this man is so cheerful and he just watched this reaping going on and he has no idea how much Fabian and Tera's safety means to me right now.

"Ya, i like it that way." he says smiling away. "Why don't we see the outfit, i think that'll cheer you up." and i feel the exact opposite when i see the dress because it reminds me of why we're here and that Fabian should be in this building right now.

My hope rise's a little but not much, i'll see him during the ceremonies and in training, maybe in the hallway or on the elevator. Still though it reminds me where we are.

My costume, is a black jumpsuit with a variety of different colored wire's, from purple to green and to yellow. The ends perk up with white light, just enough to blind you if you look too long. I fidget with the wire as i go down the elevator, it shock's me once or twice but i ignore the sensation until Ty gets annoyed and orders me to stop, so i stop.

The elevator ride ends and Ty pushes me over to the chariot. I stand there and scan the crowd of capital tributes, horses and chariot's. But Fabian is no where to be found since everyone is still coming in to meet there district chariot.

"Hey, what you looking at." says the voice of Nevan in my ear from behind.

"Who gives you the right to whisper into my ear?" i say with half the effort.

"Myself, thank you very much, but seriously what are you looking at you look like your on a mission or something." he says.

"To what, save the world." i say with a half smirk.

"We sure could use it." that stops my smile, i turn around to ask what he means by that, but there's the warning bell and we have to get into the chariots.

So we go, and we ride. Another time around the training center and stop. To where we are directed to watch an unscheduled presentation. But it stops me in my tracks.


	16. A little Dirty

**A little Dirty**

I stumble out of the chariot and face plant into the ground. 'Oh why' maybe the most embarrassing thing you could ever do on live T.V, _ever._

"Charlotte, are you okay, are you hurt?" asks Nevan who got out of the chariot to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet effortlessly. "I'm fine Nevan, lets get back in the chariot." he helps me up there too, much more added to the embarrassment.

Want to know what made me fall? 'cause i sure do want to tell you. (sarcastic) It was an old presentation that my grandfather made for the games. I was only two when i first watched it but I've seen reruns of it. It was the first year he was elected president. Just great, and i know it was directed to play just to scare me. Horrible, and it worked it made me fall right out of the chariot and into the ground. _Just perfect._

I sit there all slouched up and trying to be hidden but its nearly impossible with this huge bright light of a costume shining everywhere. "You know." says Nevan trying to mask the giggle in his voice. "It wasn't that bad, i don't think much people noticed." he says lying.

"Of course they didn't." I say sarcastically.

"Well i think they'll forget it when the games start." he says with truth.

"Ya, the rest of Panem might but not our competition." i say and he doesn't say anything in return.

The presentation finishes and i can't think straight afterwords, its just a flurry of feathers and colored silk waving about trying to get on the elevator. I can't focus enough to realize who's walking beside me until he gestures to my costume and says

"Your a little dirty from that fall you took." unmistakably Fabian.

"Oh-My-Gosh Fabian it's you." i say grabbing Fabian and hugging him tightly. Now were holding up the line so i gesture for them to walk in front of us.

"Oh, Fabian what have you gotten yourself into?" and i just hug him tighter, never letting go.

"Hey, i volunteered to save you, i couldn't live with myself if you went in and never came back." he pushes me away to look into my eyes. I lean my forehead on his and he let's me.

"It was just fine with my stylists, they said i was their next Finnick Odair." he says with a chuckle.

"Ya, you are kinda hot, my stylists weren't very talkative. Only one told me her name."

"Well that's too bad 'cause i know how stubborn you can be."

"What does that have to do with anything."

He just says "It has nothing to do with anything, that's the point." Then, i'm filled with so much love for this boy that i have to kiss him right there. Of course there's no one to see us but a few guards getting a bit suspicious of us taking to long.

One of them walks up behind me and taps us both on the shoulder.

"I think its time you two went to your correct quarters." he says gesturing to the elevator. I just take Fabian's hand and lead us in.

We spend the rest of the ride to floor four hugging and kissing occasionally. It makes me feel even more alone on the ride to floor nine when he's gone.


	17. Cold Showers and Garden Flowers

**Cold Showers and Garden Flowers**

The elevator stops with a 'ping', and opens to a large meeting area. There are two doors on either side, labeled 'BATHROOM' and 'KITCHEN (NO ENTRY)'. There is also a hallway leading to four rooms.

I walk down the hall and find a door labeled 'FEMALE TRIBUTE 9'. I walk in and immediately go to the dresser, pick a change of clothes and hurry to my personal bathroom. I take a cold shower with lots of soaps and shampoo's. The cycle finishes, so I dry off and put on the yellow and blue V-neck witch reminds me painfully of Fabian's shirt the day I met him. Then, I pull on the pull on the plain black jeans. I hear a knock on the door, then a voice carry through the room.

"Charlotte, it's time for dinner." like my mom would've. Who would my name other than Nevan or Ty. 'Cause that's definitely a male voice.

"Okay, 'be out in a second." I call back.

"Meet you there." he says, then I hear a slight wheeling sound, and it's gone.

'Humph' I think.

I meet Nevan in the hallway.

"Who do you suppose that was." I ask him.

"Who that was what?" he asks, a little confused.

"Whoever called us to dinner." I say

"Oh, i don't know." he says stopping to fix his shoe.

"Guess we'll find out." he add's eyebrows furrowed.

So we arrive at a small eating area that i hadn't noticed before. We are Immediately shocked, a guy sitting in a wheelchair at the end of table waits for us. Then, i remember who he is, Beetee, a victor of District three.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before." says Beetee. "Though I've done my research." he sticks a hand out to shake. We both walk forward to shake his hand, we both do saying our names.

"Well, sit down, we've got a few things to talk about." he gestures to us then the chairs seated at the table.

We sit.

Beetee goes into this hurried conversation about how they weren't gonna have mentors, then decided to put the remaining victors with the tributes. There are six victors remaining, each were put with a random district to mentor, the other districts were mentors from district thirteen's training organization. He also mention that he was glad to be mentoring district nine. _Or just glad he got to mentor me more like'._

We have dinner, Nevan and Beetee doing most of the talking. So, i just eat quickly, say goodnight, go straight to the elevator, push a button and go straight to the roof.

The sunset pour vibrant coats of yellow, orange and red. The roof garden is as beautiful as it always is, since i planted it, i take care of it. I keep its beauty during the year, and sometime's during the ceremonies, I would see traces of people interrupting the life of my garden. Last year, i found an apple, forgotten on a bench mid-feed. It's usually district twelve who finds it. A few year's back I found a piece of cloth maybe part of a costume?, it had a huge **12** stamped to the middle.

The cool breeze pushes my hair every-witch way, but i don't care, i just let it go. I smell what flower's I planted, what what flowers i tended to, what flowers are dying because i haven't touched them since grandfather died.

There's a hidden doorway, or closet filled with all that I'm really ever really going to need to make a garden be the best. There's a wheelbarrow, soil, a few pots, there's shovel's, weed-killer and many other's. I walk to it and open it up. Everything's still there, so i take a watering can and walk to a nearby pump. I fill it up, then go around watering everything. There's a few refills in the process, but whatever's necessary, I'll do it.

After awhile of garden work, it's done, and I end up just sitting on a bench looking up at the night sky. It's got to be at least 12:30 Am and I don't think i'll be able to sleep.

"I thought you might be up here". says a voice, walking nearby.

"Why is that?" I ask Nevan as he comes into my vision. "Cause I saw the button to the roof on the elevator,so I couldn't find you in your room and I thought i'd try up here." he says in answer.

"Well, you guessed right." I say.

"Could i sit down?" He asks shyly.

"Yea, sure." I respond.

He sits down and looks at his hands, ashamed or something.

"You know that saying, Live life to the fullest or something like that?"He asks a little shaky. I don't know what he wants from me but it better be good, cause now i'm tired.

"Ya, sure." I say again.

"Well, I just wanted to do what I think I should do before we enter the arena." He looks at me with longing.

'Yep it's longing' I think as he kisses me. i try and pull away but now he's got his arms around me and is pulling me down to the bench. i struggle to pull away but it's like he's not noticing or something. He takes a breath, so there's my chance and I take it. I push him off my body and I get off the bench leaving him stunned.

"I'm sorry Nevan, but I can't do this" I say except it comes out weird and misunderstand-able.

"I thought ... I thought we had ... a connection." He says stumbling over his words.

"Ya well, iv'e got a boyfriend and he sacrificed himself to help me get out of the games alive." I say, then I dash out of there, I get to the elevator and go straight to my room. I fall into bed and I cry myself to sleep.


	18. A Tribute's Reflection

**A Tribute's Reflection**

****I wake up to a dark morning with rain clouds storming over the training center, dampening my mood. It's not like i'm not dampened presently. It just adds to the effect._  
_

Breakfast becomes a re-run of yesterdays dinner, talking, talking, and me not participating. Except this time you could tell that Nevan's real embarrassed about last night. He's fidgeting with his fork as he tries not to make eye contact with me.

After breakfast, Beetee demands that we change into these special training outfits that should be in our rooms by now.

Sure enough, it's right there where he said it would be. I put it on. It's a thin workout jacket and black tights. I study myself in the mirror, instead of seeing the presidents high-end granddaughter, i see a tribute. She's slender and curvy with long blonde hair ending at her elbows. 'This is not me.' I think, but it's what the districts want me to be.


	19. Over Obsessive Boyfriend

**Over Obsessive Boyfriend -****Sorry for the language level, I will change the rating.**

I walk into the training room a while later trying to hide my expressions toward Nevan. He files behind me silently. I know the way by heart, down the the elevator, fourth door on the left. Beetee said that i could show Nevan so he didn't have to tag along. The elevator was silent, but i could tell that he wanted to say something. I caught him opening his mouth to talk for a second, then closing it without looking at me.

He just stood there, the rest of the way down and walked nervously through the hallway.

"Charlotte!" says a familiar voice sitting on the floor near the head instructor. I've been here before, many times, but not with 22 tributes starring right at me. One with happiness and a little hurt, the others have a terrified expression, and Nevan is the one who refuses to look at me at all.

I see Fabian and Nevan just noticing each other, then as recognition settles on there faces it turns to deadly venomous sneer.

Nevan puts his hand on my shoulder, but i'm to confused to think straight. Am I a **Mary-sue** or what. Fabian's already here and he wears a look of hurt on his face as he looks at me, just underneath the sneer put there for Nevan.

"Nevan?" I ask confused, but no one heard.

"Where's that tramp sister of yours? Run off with another Capital whore?" Nevan asks, with a menacing look in his eye. I immediately fell no pity towards him anymore. I shrug off his hand to stand with Fabian sneer at him as-well. He looks at me questionably, but Fabian's a forgiving person.

"Nevan?, what's your deal." I ask furiously, how he would insult innocent and fragile Terabeth like that?

"My deal is that his sister is the biggest slut i know, he was the one encouraging her to do what she did to me." he said pointing at him with a stubby fingernail.

"What did my sister **do** to you exactly?" Fabian asks like he knows what the answer might be.

"She told me she lost her virginity to another guy." he shouts face glowing red hot.

"Oh, that was just a thing she had to tell you so you'd leave her alone, **seriously** it was my idea." Hold up, i know something about this. Tera told me about some guy that got to obsessive over there relationship, so she told him that she lost her virginity to make him go away. She hadn't seen him since before she meet me.

"Why, did she have to do that? She hurt me by doing that. I was heartbroken when she dumped me." he said without shouting this time, just little gasps. She also told me he called her a bitch. I want to call him that and more right now, but i keep my mouth shut by force of habit.

"Charlotte, it was Nevan. He beat Tera everyday. She loved him, but it became too much to watch when she finally came home with a dislocated shoulder and a black eye." Fabian told me with a soothing voice for how mad he must be right now.

How could i have not seen it. Wait, that's a stupid question. I seriously wouldn't have known, but it's a good thing i was already with Fabian. Or else i probably would've ended up like Tera by the time we get to the arena.

I become aware of all the confused and curios glances in our direction. I decide that i can't take it anymore.

"Fabian, lets just go sit down." i say to him silently.

So we walk away from Nevan, leaving him with his mouth hanging open and his finger pointed at Fabian.


	20. Like Tera's

**Like Tera's**

After a short introduction from the head Instructor, i'm still fuming with rage. Never would i have ever thought that Nevan, could be that kind of person. I guess i'm just too oblivious because of the state of our current situation. Me and Fabian strive to be at a totally different end of the room from him. So we hit the spear throwing station. I start throwing spears at the targets laid out. I end up getting a bulls-eye to it's head, a spear throw the crotch and a spear wedged in between the body and the arm.

"Wow, you've still got it." says Fabian coming in to shoot his turn.

"It's just been a couple days you know." i say recalling the days at my house training. I know it sounds stupid even in my head to think that just a few days feels a month with all the drama and action happening in the city.

"Shhh," he says bringing a finger to his lips.

"What?" I say with confusion.

"We don't want people finding out about the training. I think it's illegal to train before the actual games start." He says. And i think he's right. I quickly search the room for wandering eyes or listening ears, but i don't see any.

"Sorry." i say apologetically.

He looks at me curiously then pulls me into a hug. He doesn't appear to care about the the other tributes to see if their watching.

I catch Nevan starring at us from across the room with a look of longing and rage. I look away and just try to ignore all the stare's.

He pulls away, but it's not just the time to pull away. He stepped back for a reason. I turn and see a girl being pulled into the training room with grotesque looking wounds covering her face and arms. She was being pulled into the room by two rebel soldiers in black uniforms. The girl looked about my age and had brown hair like Terabeth's.

Wait...

Not like Tera's...

It is Tera's...


	21. Knives Again

**Knives again**

"Tera!" I gasp as her limp body slumps to the floor. I'm on her in seconds, helping her to her feet. Fabian and I share her weight.

"Tera, what happened?!" i ask, frantic.

She gasps in pain, but quickly shifts to a more comfortable position. I look back to see the guards already gone with the door swinging shut.

"Fabian?, Char?" she asks trying to open her swollen over eye.

"Tera, it's us. What happened to you." Fabian says frustrated, but caring.

"Ummmmmmm...they found us... at the border..." Tera says between deep breathes.

Fabian's expression changes to an I-Told-You-So look.

"Tera, listen. I told you that you'd be found and hurt. That's life now." He says.

Tera starts to say something when she looks across the room with her un-swollen eye. It opens up in surprise binging her eyebrows with it. Then, i guess who she must have seen, Nevan.

"Terabeth?" he says with great feeling. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Nevan?"she says shrinking into her side.

"What have you done?" he asks her with no trace of the arrogance he had before. Maybe, he still loves her but won't admit it. Ya, that's it, but what was he thinking when he hit poor, innocent Tera.

Tera opens her mouth to respond but just ends up coughing up a bunch phlegm and a little blood.

"Fabian, could i just talk to Tera alone for awhile? I need to tell her something." an asking from Nevan, it sends shivers up my arms thinking about him hitting her again.

"I don't think so." says Fabian holding more tightly to her arm.

Tera coughs then says, "No, I need to talk to him anyways."

Fabian shakes his head once or twice, but Tera raises her eyes to his until he lets go. She turns to me in desperation, then just stares at me with her big brown eyes. Finally i let go and smile at her. It's good to know that she's still got the will to chose for herself.

"Just holler if you need." Fabian says, she just rolls her walks over to where Nevan stands there looking uncomfortable. They stand there for a few seconds not talking, then Nevan looks up at us and says something to her, she nods and they proceed to move across the room to a vacant station.

I turn to Fabian who still stares in their direction. I move to take his hand and he's already half there.

"Maybe we should go back to training." i say to him.

"Ok, we need to use whatever time we've got now, the games have gotten a lot more interesting." So we go back to the knife throwing station to waste away the days throwing knives again.


	22. A lot to Explain

**-I dedicate this chapter to Ramonks33, for her help when i had writers block.**

**-This chapter is also different considering it is in two points of view, for now on their will be two view's in each chapter.**

* * *

**A lot to explain**

Terabeth

"Oh, god Tera, what happened to you?" he says to me, he looks so concerned for me. "Are you alright?" he adds.

"Well, i'm in a better state than I ever was." I answer sarcastically, he shouldn't be worried. But maybe he still really cares, maybe he still loves me.

"Seriously, Terabeth. How did this happen? Did you run?" he asks.

"I didn't want to risk us both in the games, me and Fabian, so I ran. My parents would be so worried, it'd kill them. But now i shot those plans of escape, so i'm joining district 8 now." Of course I am, but i'll be sleeping on the couch cause their's no more rooms.

"But you didn't know that you guys would be chosen at all." he says.

"I knew that Fabian was volunteering. He told us the night before the reaping. He'd been considering it ever since Charlotte and him had, you know got together. Of course they realized their feelings for each other right after they announced the games. But it was a quick decision to run. My parents agreed and they went too." Wow, that was a lot to explain. I take a deep breath and wait for Nevan to respond.

"Well, i have to apologize for my behavior. Charlotte an Fabian think that i abused you and called you things that i don't think i would ever say to your face if you hadn't framed me." He says it kindly and sarcastically, that's what makes break down. I don't remember the last time I really cried over something real.

I grab him and squeeze my arms around him with my head crammed in the crook of his neck and shoulder. I let myself calm down as he wraps his arms around my back and relaxes into me.

"I'm sorry, I had to get away from your brother. He looks exactly like you Nevan. He hurt me." Todd, Nevan's twin is the one who dislocated my shoulder. I didn't know that it wasn't Nevan half the time. So when he dislocated my shoulder, I told Nevan that I had lost my virginity to another guy, then left. After that Nevan really started to get mad, he called my house and demanded an explanation.I gave him no such information.

"Todd? He did what? Oh i wish i could have a word with him right now." He lightly pushes me out of the hug to look into my eyes. The deep blue that I fell in love with stares back at me with regret and anguish.

"Look, Tera, I love you. I didn't tell you that before 'cause I was afraid." He says. "Why didn't you tell me that was going on. I could have dealt with it, talked to him, or done something." he adds.

"I love you too." I say and I can't continue. His eye's spread wide open with relief.

Then, i can't wait anymore. I kiss him hard.

* * *

Charlotte

"What is taking them so long?" I ask Fabian.

"Don't know, hopefully she's using the last of her strength to bad-mouth him." He says.

The Instructor calls everyone to listen up.

"Training is done for today." She says, then slips past the door to let people leave the room.

"Well i guess we could see her tomorrow then." Fabian says.

"Ya, guess so." I respond.

"Say, do you want to meet me on the roof?" I ask him.

"Sure, that's just up the elevator?"

"Yep."

"Well i'll see, you after supper then." He says.

"Okay." I say.

Then we've reached the elevator.

By the time i'm on floor nine, i see that Nevan has beaten me there. He sits on the couch starring at the television screen. It's showing, all the work being done to repair the Districts from post-rebellion.

"Hey, Nevan. What were you and Tera talking about." I ask him casually, trying to hide the loathing.

"Um, I think Tera could inform you on that subject. All i'm good for is framing." He says it with a hint of anger but not to much to be a bad thing.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, but just as i say it. Beetee wheels in from a bedroom across the hall.

"Well, are you two ready for dinner, or should i wait until you've switched clothing." He asks as soon as he sees me.

"You can start without me i'll be right back." I say. Then quickly stride to my room and shut the door behind me. What did he mean by that? Has he been framed for something he hasn't done. Did he and Tera disagree, were they fighting? Well, I can only wonder.


	23. Just Leaving

**Just a heads up, there are a few HP references for all my HP peeps. Like the Quidditch one from Fed and Goerge, then the rest are from Albus Dumbledore himself. Hope you like it, even if it doesn't make sense.**

**Just Leaving**

* * *

Charlotte

Dinner is quiet, it gives me time to think about things. I secretly watch Nevan like the whole time, he seems nervous. His palms are sweaty and he keeps on having to wipe them on his pants. He drops his fork at one point, then hastily picks it up. He struggles to cut his food, and keeps making grunting noises from his throat.

"Could you pass the salt?" He says looking directly at me. I realize that I've been staring flat out for a full ten minutes and haven't even touched my food.

"Sure." I say snapping back to reality.

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry." He says like he knows what I've been thinking about. He gets up and stalks off, leaving me and Beetee to finish of dinner in awkward silence. He looks at me with a question, and raised eyebrows. I just look at him and shrug.

"Ruff game Quidditch, brutal, but no one's died in year's." He says the most bizarre things in the world, Beetee does.

"What do you mean? And what's Quidditch?" I ask, but I have a feeling that I won't get a satisfying answer.

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of a thing itself." He says it as if it explains everything.

He glances down at his watch, then look's up and frowns at me. He say's. "Time is making fools of us again." Then add's "In fact, being - forgive me - rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

Then he wheels over to the elevator, and I watch as the doors close on him, leaving me to think. 'Oh i'll love the day when i can finally understand Beetee.'

**Later**

"Hey handsome!" I say to Fabian. He turns to me from were I've walked onto the roof. He smiles, then walks over, he wraps his arms around me romantically, and I immediately melt into him.

"How was dinner? Was Nevan peeing his pants over how much my sister must have ruined him?" He asks laughing to himself.

"No, he wasn't scared or anything, I think he was just a little nervous from today." I say truthfully.

"But you'd never guess how much of a weird conversation I had with Beetee afterwards." I say. Then I tell him about the Quidditch comment and how weird he'd sounded after saying that he'd messed up or something. By the end of if we were both laughing pretty hard.

"Well, I'm just glad that we can laugh it off at a time like this." He says, and I agree with him.

* * *

Tera

He told me he'd come to my floor and we'd go somewhere after that, so I waited.

The elevator open's just as I start to to think that he's not going to show up. He walks threw and takes my hand. He's got the softest hands. He holds mine with such care and kindness. He leads me into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Somewhere." Is all he says.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay." Then we spend the rest of the elevator ride to wherever we are going in silence. Just my hand in his and my growing anticipation.

Then the doors open up to clean, fresh air. The sun set's to the left of us, it's colors are bright with pigments and dyes, just beautiful.

"Wow, It's beautiful." I say and then turn to kiss him.

His lips touch mine and I'm immediately engulfed in the scent of him, I love it. Suddenly I hear a cough, coming from the direction of the massive garden I'd noticed before. So I break apart from him and look to see who'd made the noise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I seem to have misread the situation and it's indication's." Say's my brother looking exceptionally not pleased for having stumbled upon the two of us kissing.

Charlotte catches his arm and looks at him thoughtfully.

"Fabian's very sorry to have interrupted to you like that. But thankfully, we were just leaving."


	24. The Next Few Days

**The Next Few Days**

* * *

Charlotte

The next few days drag on with more training and more awkwardness towards the Terabeth and Nevan subject. Now if I were a Fan-Girl somewhere in like District 6 i'd probably be yelling TERAVAN at myself in the Capital, but for right now Tera still hasn't talked to me and Fabian about that dilemma.

What's bothering me off to the side of everything, is what Beetee said about him making a mistake? What was there to be mistaken? Well i'm sure it doesn't concern me at the moment.

The Training Trials are tonight and I think I'll do pretty good. The games are getting closer every day, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep my sanity before everything just spirals into chaos. Fabian's not doing so well either. He seem's to be getting crushed with all the stress. He's got it wired into his brain that he's going to save everyone but himself and be noble. The only way that's going to happen is if we get a miracle like what Katniss and Peeta got.

* * *

Terabeth

The training will come to an end today after they announce our scores. I really have no clue what the hell i'm going to do in front of the gamemakers. Maybe sit there and stare at the wall, play with a piece of rope... make a dress... that's actually a good idea. I could saw of the mat covers with a knife and use a fish hook for a sewing needle and i'll use fishing line or my hair if i'm that desperate. That would probably sound stupid to someone else but, it shows district spirit. Being from district 8 and all.

I expect Char to throw her knives and Fabian... the last time I talked to him he said that he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe spears, he's the best at that, but he said he doesn't like how gruesome it gets. Nevan is more of a frying pan kind of dude apparently. So he's going to request a frying pan to at training tonight. That is the most bizarre thing but at least it doesn't have any sharp edges, and it has multiple uses.


End file.
